


New girl crush.

by Prettyunique



Series: I ship that. [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: Olivia bumps into Amanda in a bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set season 13.

"Detective Benson, I didn't know you liked this place."

 

Amanda extends a hand.

 

"Rollins, right." replies Olivia

"Yea, can I get you another drink."

"I'm not going to say no...call me Olivia,btw."

 

The barmaid makes the drinks and place each one in front of them.

 

After a while.

 

"What, do I have something on my face."

"No, I'm sorry to be starring, it's just...you're so beautiful."

 

Olivia smiles.

 

"I'm sorry that was cheesy."

"A little bit, but who doesn't like when someone calls them beautiful." replies Olivia

 

Amanda smiles.

 

"You know I was so glad when I found out I was being transferred to the Manhattan,"

"You're one of the reasons I became a cop."

"Well that's depressing." replies Olivia 

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean..."

"I'm kidding." replies Olivia

 

Amanda takes a sip of her drink.

 

"So how you finding New York so far."

"It's nice, I love it here."

 

Olivia laughs a little.

 

"What's funny?"

"I just...why would you say I'm beautiful."

"Because it's true."

 

Olivia leans forward...then she pulls away sighing.

 

"I guess now it's my turn to say I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for that." replies Amanda

 

Olivia smiles, Amanda smiles back. 

Both lean forward...Olivia stops.

 

"This is a bad idea." 

 

Amanda nods. 

Olivia downs the rest of her drink.

Kissing Amanda again, this time tongues get introduced.

 


End file.
